Season 4
There is a slight chance after Grown Days that there could be a fourth season but the out look is bleak for this season unless the series gets a load of view like in the 100,000's. Major Cast Drew Cody Kristen ---- (Unconfirmed)Sela Britimann Jerad(Returns as the hall moniter) ---- Steven Dusty Jasquain Sally Title for this season The working title for this season is Wild Cats:The Future but the name Wild Cats:Cats Unleashed has been kicked around the other name would be Wild Cats:Into the Real World. Episodes If made this season will add 22 episodes to the series it is set 12 years after season 3 *My Renewel. Plot,Steven,Jerad,Sally,Jasquain,Cody and Kristen go on a special thanking all the viewers. Note:This will be the first episode to break the fourth wall. *Our Goodbyes. Plot,Steven,Jerad,Jasquain,Dusty and Sally bid farewell to Cody and Kristen as they set out for their lives to begin. *I cant do this all on my own(AKA I know Im no Superman) Plot,Cody realises he needs someone to look up to and searches for a new mentor but soon discovers his feelings of being alone are good and finally comes to term with his mentor leaving. *My hands are tied. Plot,Kristen gets hired for a convenience store clerk and quits to become a video store clerk but half way through her day she starts being satarical to her customers. *Is she my true love? Plot,Cody watches a special and learns about the chemical oxytocin the love and paternal toxin and believes he is in love with Kristen. *My Last Day at Retals. Plot,Cody finally leaves for his real purpose and decides to be an engineer. While Kristen just waits for her acceptance letter. *My Mentors personal episode. Plot,tells what Steven has been up to since leaving for the real world. *My Mentors game. Plot,Drew goes to support Dusty in the US Patriots game. *My mentors a guest star! Plot,Sally visits Kristen and learns she has a TV series. *My brothers back. Plot,Jasquain moves in with his brother. *Our Mentors High School Reunion. Plot,Dusty,Steven,Sally,Jasquain and Jerad are invited to a high school reunion thrown by their mentees while Cody and Kristen announce their engaged.(Cody,Kristen and Drew) *Our Matrimony. Plot,Cody and Kristen finally tie the knot. *Our Baby?(AKA His Name Is Cody) Plot,Cody learns that he's going to be a dad and makes a list of the things he needs to do before having a child. *Slate Gang Rising(Pt1) Plot,Punc,Serpent,Bighead,Bat and Wet Man return to settle the score with the person closest to Steven who other than Cody and Dusty. *Set in Slate(Pt2) Plot,Steven,Jerad,Jasquain,Drew, and Kristen all get sent a ransom video their demands are 100,000 dollars per person. *The Slate Returns(Pt3) Plot,Steven decideds to trade himself for the two held captive but the Slate Gang keeps all three of them. *The Slate Gang Falling(Pt4) Plot,Sally,Kristen,Jasquain,Jerad and Drew attack and take down the gang finally. *Gerrey Returns Plot,Coach Gerrey returns to meet up with Steven,Sally,Jerad and Jasquain to talk about the past times,how his life changed since prison and the show Elimination Nation and Elimination Nation:Space Age. *Kristen,Steven,Dusty,Cody,Jasquain,Jerad,Hailey,Drew and Sally say their goodbyes to their series.(AKA:KSDCJJHDS Say Good Bye) Plot,Kristen and Cody finally head off to the real world. Kristen gets discovered by a fashion artist and gets her own TV series entitled "Kristen"(A joke on the series Kendra)soon Cody visits his old mentor to see how life has been since he left and Steven notices that Hailey is an expert at medicine. *My Pilot. Plot,It's been 20 years since the finale and Hailey enters medical school,Glenn(The Janitor) for St.Vincents meets the new interns and falls in love with Hailey.This episode is the pilot for Wild Cats Med. but is still the 20th episode for Wild Cats. *My Crush Plot,Glenn finally works up the nerve to ask Hailey out,meanwhile her mentor Dr.Eric keeps getting between the two love birds.This episode is the 2nd for Wild Cats Med. but is still episode 21 for Wild Cats. *My Residency Plot,Hailey is finally a resident and Glenn summons the courage to propose to her but theres a twist that no one seen coming.This episode is the 3rd for Wild Cats Med. but is still episode 22 for Wild Cats.